Mistérios da Noite
by Goldfield
Summary: Foi então que meus olhos se abriram, e eu percebi... Como havia demorado tanto a notar? Nasci neste lugar, cresci aqui... e só depois de muito tempo pude compreender: Fuyuki. Minha cidade. Existe algo de muito errado nesta cidade.


**Mistérios da Noite**

_Arquivo CLTW n__º 56.789-0_

_Propriedade da Associação_

_Data de arquivamento: 14/08/2005._

_ALTAMENTE CONFIDENCIAL__._

_Comentário do arquivista__: O diário a seguir foi encontrado junto ao corpo de seu autor, incrivelmente mutilado, no subsolo da igreja até então sob os cuidados do clérigo Kirei Kotomine, em Fuyuki, Japão. Como se deduzirá pelo teor do conteúdo e considerando-se o papel dúbio de Kirei na 5ª Guerra do Santo Graal, presume-se que o proprietário do diário tenha sido morto por intermédio do clérigo. Após o término da conflagração entre os magos, o volume foi encontrado e devidamente armazenado em nossos arquivos como fonte relativa aos acontecimentos da 5ª Guerra e potencial veículo de revelação de atividades de conjuradores, por esse exato motivo devendo ser ocultado da população comum. Ainda está por se averiguar se as informações registradas no livro foram repassadas de forma escrita ou oral a terceiros – o que, se houver acontecido, deverá ser devidamente tratado._

_- Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg__._

_

* * *

_

_10 de janeiro de 2005._

_Resolvi iniciar um diário. Nunca fui muito bom em registrar meus pensamentos de forma confessional, e é certo que existirão nestes relatos muito da linguagem jornalística, pois, afinal de contas, não consigo me desvincular totalmente de meu ofício. Mas, como o objetivo deste livro é portar reflexões e teorias relacionadas a ele, como que um complemento, creio que isso não será realmente um problema._

_Meu nome é Ryo Shinrisagasu. Formado em jornalismo há oito anos em Tóquio, meu sobrenome tornou-se conhecido, no periódico"Fuyuki Shinbun", por pertencer a um obstinado repórter fã de teorias conspiratórias e histórias pitorescas. Ridicularizado pela maioria, houve sempre, no entanto, leitores de mente aberta que se interessaram e inclusive se aprofundaram nos assuntos por mim abordados. Ao contrário dos mentirosos redatores de tablóides, sempre busquei provas para minhas alegações e persegui, acima de tudo, a verdade. Ainda que incompreendido._

_Minhas duas últimas reportagens investigativas possuíram inclusive relativa repercussão fora do Japão: a primeira dizia respeito ao infame "Caso Kira" e seus desdobramentos, e insisti, em meus artigos, na hipótese de a Agência Nacional de Polícia estar sendo conivente com o criminoso. Fui na época inclusive ameaçado de morte, porém agora a situação parece ter atingido profundo hiato: Kira segue agindo e os esforços para capturá-lo aparentemente cessaram. Mostrei-me correto em minha teoria, por isso mesmo sendo perseguido e vitimado._

_O segundo tópico foi a conspiração dos "Diclonius", a qual, confesso, consumiu-me muito mais tempo e energia. Escrevi sobre a teoria de um grupo privado no Japão estar tentando desenvolver, desde o período imediatamente após a Segunda Guerra, um exército de mutantes capazes de retalhar seres vivos ou objetos graças a poderosos membros psíquicos. Viajei até Kamakura – onde inclusive me deparei com um curioso homem de braço biônico vivendo numa praia – e redigi uma verdadeira epopéia jornalística. Apenas para, ao final, o caso chegar a conclusões vagas e boa parte das evidências por mim reunidas terem desaparecido. É certo que os poderosos temem mesmo a verdade..._

_Depois de meses "parado", escrevendo apenas matérias corriqueiras e em grande parte baseadas em trabalhos de jornalistas estrangeiros, eu queria um novo furo. Algo tão revelador e contundente quanto os anteriores. Mas do que tratar? O que merecia vir a público, sendo útil e esclarecedor à sociedade? E como proceder para conseguir avançar até o fim, sem a prejudicial e decisiva intervenção dos inimigos da verdade?_

_Foi então que meus olhos se abriram, e eu percebi... Como havia demorado tanto a notar? Nasci neste lugar, cresci aqui... e só depois de muito tempo pude compreender: Fuyuki. Minha cidade. Um local que até então eu julgava conhecer muito bem..._

_Existe algo de muito errado nesta cidade._

_Aparentemente pacata e próspera, Fuyuki, situada à beira-mar, é na verdade a fusão de dois núcleos urbanos menores: Miyama e Shinto. O primeiro é uma área predominantemente residencial, dividida em dois setores, um contendo casas em estilo japonês, e outro com residências de ares ocidentais, muitas delas verdadeiras mansões européias. É fato que esta cidade, como raros locais no Japão, tem recebido uma massiva leva de imigrantes desde o século XIX, e esses estrangeiros, ainda que discretos, sempre influenciaram de forma decisiva a vida no lugar. Já Shinto, do outro lado de uma imponente ponte em arco sobre um rio que o liga a Miyama, é a área moderna de Fuyuki, um distrito predominantemente comercial e empresarial, com altos arranha-céus e construções de design arrojado. Quem vê toda essa pujança hoje dificilmente suspeita do que houve nessa mesma região dez anos atrás..._

_Eu estudava em Tóquio na época, por isso acompanhei os acontecimentos apenas através de meus pais e irmãos, que sempre viveram em Miyama. Um terrível incêndio, numa madrugada, devastou a atual Shinto. Centenas morreram, um número ainda maior de feridos, lesionados para sempre pelas violentas chamas. Casas e prédios derreteram como manteiga. Da tragédia restou apenas uma antiga área arborizada, os troncos carbonizados e secos tendo sido mantidos intocados como memorial do que ocorrera. Tal local é, hoje, o Parque Central de Fuyuki – lugar mórbido e infeliz, se me permitem a opinião. O resto se transformou no núcleo de Shinto, os prédios de concreto e vidro tendo como que brotado das ruínas fumegantes. No fundo, sempre vi esse rápido desenvolvimento da área como uma forma da população de Fuyuki apagar de suas mentes o terrível holocausto..._

_Mas, hoje, creio haver algo mais._

_Afinal de contas, como o incêndio ocorreu? Pesquisei nos arquivos locais, inclusive no de meu jornal, li dezenas de reportagens e artigos da época. Consultei também relatórios policiais, médicos, governamentais... E, para minha surpresa, ninguém nunca pareceu dar muita importância às causas do incidente. Sim, incidente, pois atualmente não acredito mais, de forma alguma, ter sido um acidente. Testemunhas que sobreviveram à fúria do fogo alegam que tudo começou com um intenso clarão, como se uma explosão, em primeiro lugar, houvesse iniciado o incêndio. Uma incrível e rápida onda de calor e chamas. A maioria dos peritos, naquela ocasião, alegou que tudo começara devido a um vazamento de gás. Mas poderia um vazamento de gás provocar uma explosão da forma como foi descrita pelos sobreviventes? Ainda por cima consumindo tantas ruas e quarteirões de modo tão veloz?_

_Não engulo essa história. Mesmo. O grande incêndio de Fuyuki possui outras causas. E sim, possíveis causas criminosas._

_Alguns podem dizer que tal visão é um pensamento xenófobo de minha parte, que posso estar alinhado a partidos de extrema direita por assim me posicionar – mas acredito que a verdade tem relação com as famílias estrangeiras nesta cidade. Tenho investigado muito nestas últimas semanas, e descobri como sobrenomes como "Einzbern"possuem vínculos com praticamente todas as nuances da vida em Fuyuki, além de marcarem forte presença no passado e desenvolvimento da cidade. E por que razão uma família viveria reclusa num imenso castelo em estilo europeu no meio de uma floresta densa a poucos quilômetros daqui? Por que nunca vemos nenhum Einzbern andando às claras pelas vias de Miyama ou Shinto? O que eles escondem, afinal?_

_Eu me aprofundarei nisso. A verdade por trás de uma tragédia que tanto abalou Fuyuki e que ceifou tantas vidas precisa vir à tona, não importa o preço. Já fui ameaçado de morte antes, já sofri perseguições inúmeras. Não titubearei. Este mistério será resolvido._

_

* * *

_

_29 de janeiro de 2005._

_Parece que investigar o grande incêndio de dez anos atrás está me levando a algo maior. Muito maior._

_Proliferam-se pela cidade estranhos acontecimentos. Há um certo padrão, porém: todos ocorridos em Shinto, à noite, em ambientes de trabalho ou outros locais que agregam normalmente várias pessoas. As vítimas perdem subitamente os sentidos, algumas mergulhando num estado semelhante ao coma, para acordarem horas ou dias depois extremamente fracas e desnutridas._

_As autoridades e mídia em geral atribuem tais incidentes a vazamentos de gás dentro dos prédios de Shinto, que teriam sido erguidos na pressa (o que não deixa de ser verdade) e sem os devidos cuidados no acabamento das tubulações. Mas, me digam, aspirar gás de propano e butano leva a desnutrição? Vazamentos de gás, desse jeito, vão se tornar o maior bode-expiatório da História."Por que Nero ateou fogo em Roma?" –"Porque vazou gás do Capitólio!". Façam-me o favor..._

_Esses "vazamentos", além de estarem se tornando mais e mais freqüentes, por certo têm relação com o incêndio há dez anos. Não abro mão dessa hipótese. Pretendo vistoriar as tubulações de gás dos principais edifícios de Shinto – alguns dos quais serviram de palco aos desmaios coletivos – e tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Possuo um amigo que é perito na polícia local. Ele por certo me ajudará nisso._

_

* * *

_

_2 de fevereiro de 2005._

_O inverno se manifesta com força. Ventos gelados, névoa. Preciso me agasalhar. Parece até que a natureza está contra a verdade. Não quero pegar uma gripe. Não agora!_

_Passei os últimos dias investigando os prédios de Shinto junto com meu amigo perito. Ele pediu ajuda a um conhecido dele também, engenheiro. E chegamos à conclusão de que as tubulações de gás dos edifícios são perfeitamente projetadas e protegidas, inclusive nas construções em que os misteriosos desmaios ocorreram. A hipótese de vazamento, neste ponto, já pode ser totalmente descartada._

_Mas aquelas pessoas perderam a consciência e foram enfraquecidas por algo, ou alguém. Uma explicação existe, sem dúvida. Nesse ínterim, mais um evento similar ocorreu, também na área de Shinto. Parece até que a população desta cidade serve de cobaia ou joguete para algum propósito maior e maligno..._

_Recebi uma bronca do editor-chefe hoje à tarde. Ele me recomendou não ficar remoendo acontecimentos passados, principalmente relativos ao grande incêndio, que já foi traumatizante o suficiente. Quem deve estar pagando-o para me desviar da investigação? Os Einzbern? O governo? Esse conluio oculto que deve controlar Fuyuki há mais de um século?_

_É por isso que seguirei investigando. Quero chegar à verdade. Não posso parar._

_(...)_

_Minutos depois de ter escrito o trecho acima, à noite, comigo sozinho na redação do jornal e já pronto para ir embora, vi algo intrigante pela janela._

_A redação do Fuyuki Shinbun está situada ao lado do Edifício Central, o mais alto de Shinto. Um verdadeiro rei entre o séqüito de arranha-céus que o cercam. Quando pegava minhas coisas, olhei de relance para o terraço da dita construção, e vi alguém sobre ele, junto a uma das beiradas. Estreitei os olhos..._

_Era uma figura feminina, cabelos negros. Vestia roupas com predominância da cor vermelha, mas, devido à distância, foi impossível precisar sua idade ou maiores detalhes. De pé junto à borda da torre, cabeça erguida fitando o horizonte, imaginei que se tratasse de alguém querendo se matar jogando-se daquela altura, e pensei em ligar para a polícia. Mas o mero instante em que desviei a atenção para o telefone sobre minha mesa foi suficiente para que a mulher desaparecesse, como se jamais houvesse existido. Um mero devaneio meu? Estarei eu trabalhando demais?_

_Talvez jamais saiba..._

_

* * *

_

_9 de fevereiro de 2005._

_Uma semana se passou e continuo tentando reunir pistas sobre os desmaios. Nestes últimos dias, porém, outro incidente chamou minha atenção..._

_Uma família inteira foi assassinada em sua casa na área de Miyama. Ao contrário dos "vazamentos", aqui as vítimas foram dilaceradas por algum tipo de arma branca. Terá esse evento algo relacionado com os desmaios coletivos? Julgando pelas circunstâncias, a resposta seria não, mas... algo me incomoda. A verdade é que Fuyuki jamais me pareceu tão perigosa e violenta quanto agora. Mal reconheço mais este lugar..._

_

* * *

_

_10 de fevereiro de 2005._

_Acho que estou com estafa. Ou então a bebida realmente me subiu à cabeça na noite passada..._

_Explicarei:_

_Ontem depois do trabalho fiquei até tarde no Copenhagen,um pub local em Shinto, tomando algumas doses de uísque escocês para me livrar do stress. Este tem me atingido em altas doses desde que resolvi investigar o incêndio e os desmaios de pessoas. Permaneci no estabelecimento até altas horas, até que resolvi retornar a pé até minha casa em Miyama. A noite, apesar de fria, estava bem estrelada e julguei que apreciar a paisagem da ponte interligando os dois distritos seria um espetáculo à parte..._

_Foi quando vi._

_Um garoto por volta de seus dezoito anos, cabelos curtos cujo tom transitava entre o marrom e o laranja, vinha por uma rua... com alguém em seus braços. Uma garota loira, um pouco mais nova, inconsciente, de aparência claramente estrangeira e vestindo... algo como uma armadura medieval!_

_Parei e esfreguei meus olhos. Teria eu visto com clareza? Que seria aquilo? Estariam saindo de uma festa à fantasia? Ou eram participantes do "World Cosplay Summit"? Não, o WCS nunca passara por Fuyuki... E creio que, inebriado pelo sono e pela bebida, eu já começo a divagar demais..._

_O pior é que não posso provar se aquilo era real ou não, pois não me encontrava com minha câmera e não pude, assim, registrar o momento._

_Que raios está acontecendo nesta cidade, afinal?_

_

* * *

_

_11 de fevereiro de 2005._

_Acontecimentos bizarros estão se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes. É uma escalada._

_Mais um suposto "vazamento", agora num colégio particular local em Miyama, o __Homurabara Gakuen. Mas este parece ter sido mais grave. Segundo meu contato na polícia, além dos já conhecidos sintomas de desmaio e desnutrição, alguns dos alunos e professores possuíam feridas em sua pele... como se partes da mesma houvessem derretido! Além disso, um corredor inteiro do prédio parece ter sido varrido por algo com uma explosão, com paredes, chão e vidros estilhaçados. Como explicar isso através de um simples vazamento de gás? Que gás é esse que faz pele derreter?_

_Felizmente não houve mortos, e todos estão sendo tratados em hospitais da cidade – alguns em estado mais grave que outros. E eu me encontro totalmente confuso, porém ainda mais instigado a chegar ao fundo disso. Começo a desconfiar de algum experimento militar ultra-secreto financiado pelas famílias de estrangeiros que aqui residem, ou talvez algo pior._

_Em meio a essa profusão de evidências e fatos inconclusivos, uma luz surge em meu caminho, porém. Em meio aos policiais e para-médicos socorrendo as vítimas do colégio, encontrei uma pessoa inesperada. De cabelos castanhos um pouco compridos, sobretudo azul-marinho e um crucifixo dourado ao peito, Kirei Kotomine a mim se apresentou como um membro da Igreja que investiga eventos para-normais. Algo como aquele filme "Stigmata", eu acho. Tendo como base um templo cristão nos arredores de Shinto – o qual até então eu nem suspeitava existir – Kirei acredita que os acontecimentos em questão, incluindo o infame incêndio de dez anos atrás, possuem uma explicação sobrenatural. E ele, desejando chegar ao fundo disso, notou minha determinação e quer minha ajuda._

_Não cedo tão facilmente a teorias envolvendo o sobrenatural, porém já ouvi casos intrigantes e, como nada até então descoberto por mim, em conjunto, parece fazer sentido cientificamente, talvez eu deva mudar um pouco meus conceitos e investigar tudo sob essa óptica._

_Kotomine me forneceu o endereço de sua igreja e um número para contato. Creio ter ganhado um importante aliado nesta empreitada. Não deve demorar muito até que a verdade seja desvendada..._

_Estou otimista._

_

* * *

_

_12 de fevereiro de 2005._

_Creio estar perdendo a razão. O que presenciei hoje à noite não pode ser explicado de maneira nenhuma – nem mesmo, acredito, por vias sobrenaturais..._

_Tentei contatar Kirei o dia todo por telefone, planejando agendar uma conversa. Nada. Acabei assim atrasando meus afazeres e fui obrigado a permanecer na redação depois do expediente, como quando avistei a mulher misteriosa no topo do Edifício Central. E, quem diria, algo ainda mais inesperado ocorreu desta vez, envolvendo o mesmo prédio._

_Estava eu sentado diante do computador, registrando dados desta investigação, quando ouvi estranhos sons do lado de fora. Zunidos, algo cortando o vento numa incrível velocidade, sucessivamente, como balas de uma metralhadora. Curioso e um tanto trêmulo, talvez já prevendo que não testemunharia algo normal,levantei-me e segui até a janela..._

_E, junto a uma das paredes do Edifício Central, justamente aquela de frente para mim, avistei dois focos luminosos: um azul e outro lilás. Numa rapidez incrível, contrariando todas as leis da Física, ambos se deslocavam pela superfície de vidro descrevendo trajetórias variáveis, ora chocando-se e se repelindo, como uma espécie de "pinball" luminoso e em grande escala, ora detendo-se em pontos junto às janelas em pausas que duravam meras frações de segundo. Os dois pontos brilhantes permaneceram nesse eletrizante balé por mais algum tempo, subindo até o topo do arranha-céu. Então desapareceram momentaneamente._

_Eu, com meu coração aos pulos, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ver e somava forças para retornar até o computador e registrar o que testemunhara, quando o ponto lilás tornou a surgir, agora metros acima da torre. E, tomando incrível impulso, assumiu uma súbita coloração azulada, liberando energia ao redor e precipitando-se sobre o terraço com a força e aparência de um cometa. Se aquilo possuísse consistência física – como os choques com a partícula azulada anteriormente pareciam revelar – talvez o edifício inteiro fosse destruído. Fechei os olhos por instinto, preparando meus ouvidos para a iminente explosão..._

_Mas eles captaram algo diferente. Um grito. Um brado, para ser mais exato, carregado de ímpeto e bravura. Voz feminina. E eu jamais esquecerei a palavra que ecoou pela noite:_

"_Ex... calibur!"_

_Abri os olhos, e deparei-me com um intenso raio de luz amarelo subindo do topo da construção em direção vertical, como um sabre, atingindo e suprimindo o ponto luminoso azulado antes que ele se chocasse com o terraço. Logo desapareceu, e um silêncio desconfortável, aliado à completa confusão em minha mente, passou a predominar._

_Havia terminado. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo. Uma batalha de OVNIs? Seres geneticamente modificados? Não, eu tinha de parar de tentar explicar tudo aquilo por meios científicos. Aquilo transcendia a ciência. Era magia. Pura magia._

_Voltei até a mesa, abri uma gaveta. Apanhei o endereço da igreja de Kotomine. Irei visitá-lo amanhã mesmo, pela manhã. Não posso esperar. Fuyuki não pode esperar._

_

* * *

_

_13 de fevereiro de 2005._

_Vivo agora meus últimos momentos. Sangue escorre de minhas feridas abertas e faço uso de minhas derradeiras forças, vencendo a dor, para escrever neste diário, que por felicidade decidi trazer comigo._

_Dirigi-me há algumas horas até a igreja de Kirei, com sua torre proeminente, situada no topo de uma colina. Eu realmente nunca a tinha visto, e creio que boa parte da população local também não. Pelo caminho passei por um cemitério onde estão enterrados vários dos estrangeiros que migraram para Fuyuki no passado. Como eu previa, eles têm mesmo relação com tudo isto..._

_Adentrando o templo, fui imediatamente bem-recebido pelo clérigo. Não sei se ele é um padre, bispo ou seja lá o que for – revelou-me apenas trabalhar para a Igreja. Convidativo, disse-me para segui-lo até o subsolo do lugar, onde ele me mostraria seus arquivos a respeito dos acontecimentos na cidade. Segui-o escada abaixo, adentrando uma espécie de cripta subterrânea..._

_Foi quando aconteceu._

_Uma figura surgiu das sombras, rápida como um relâmpago. Parecia trajar uma espécie de armadura azul, e seus cabelos possuíam a mesma tonalidade – pelo pouco que pude observar de seu aspecto. Investiu em minha direção com uma arma em mãos, comprida, vermelha... Uma lança. E o mais estranho é que, apesar de apontada para meus pés, no último momento ela desviou, não sei como, sua trajetória... Perfurando-me o peito._

_Caí de joelhos, engasgado com meu próprio sangue. De pé, Kirei ria. Semi-inconsciente, fui atirado dentro de um local anexo, onde vi, com minha visão embaçada, diversos membros humanos decepados jogados pelo piso. Comida. Finalmente eu havia entendido! Os incidentes envolvendo os desmaios, as peles derretidas no colégio, talvez o próprio incêndio do passado... Tudo para saciar a fome de alguém. Mas não era algo material ou mortal. Tratava-se de algum tipo de entidade sobre-humana cujo alimento era composto de almas. Recordei-me imediatamente da lenda do "__Jiki Niki", o devorador de cadáveres. Outros incontáveis mitos transitaram por minha mente, porém sabia que nenhum deles correspondia àquela realidade. Tratava-se de algo muito maior. Bem mais hediondo._

_Agora termino de escrever este relato. Meus dedos formigam, meu corpo inteiro encontra-se banhado em rubro. Sinto uma presença na penumbra. Graças à pouca claridade que penetra no ambiente através de uma grade, consigo vislumbrar parte de uma armadura dourada. Serão seres como esse os devoradores de almas? Os mesmos que batalharam arduamente no Edifício Central? De qualquer modo, não serei mais eu a detê-los. Despeço-me aqui, ouvindo uma risada sádica..._

_Ryo Shinrisagasu._

_

* * *

_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
